No lo beses
by Ludmila V
Summary: Johanna Mason ganó los Juegos del Hambre. Su primer año como mentora le trae nuevos rumbos, nuevas expectativas, y, sobre todo, una persona inusual que le hará replantearse ciertas cosas a nivel sentimental. Pero...¿Será que sus labios la perdieron? Nunca debió besarlo. Ella lo sabe, pero, ya es demasiado tarde. *Relato sobre Johana. Su vida, sus amores, etc.


No lo beses

-¡Bienvenidos a los Septuagésimos Segundos Juegos del Hambre!—exclamó con brío Caesar Flickerman, de pie sobre el escenario. El público, ubicado en las butacas, explotó en aplausos, poniéndose de pie momentáneamente.

Contemple aquella escena detrás del gran cortinaje, apretando los puños. Sentía odio, asco, ganas de estar en cualquier parte y no allí. Pero era mi primer año como mentora. Había ganado la edición anterior de los juegos, y, casi una obligación, debía permanecer ahí.

Mi estilista, tocándome el hombro, me comentó que en quince minutos debería salir al escenario. Respondí una grosería, y éste alzó las cejas, horrorizado, lanzándome una mirada llena de reproche en sus ojos rosas. Se marchó, pasmado, y yo, que no podía mantenerme quieta, caminé, como una fiera enjaulada por el estrecho pasillo. Iba y venía, negando con la cabeza. Pensando en mis tributos, los dos críos estúpidos e inexpertos que participaban en la nueva entrega.

Tan ensimismada iba, que de pronto, vi dos pies delante de mí. Alcé la cabeza, viendo a un chico alto, rubio, bien formado, enfundado en un traje de diseñador. Portaba una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

-Johanna Mason, tú eres Johanna Mason—dijo, alzando las cejas.

-Sí, ¿dónde conoces otra Johanna? Claro que soy yo—solté, sarcástica.

Se rió, tendiéndome la mano.

-Soy Finnick Odair. Mentor del distrito cuatro, ganador de la sexagésima quinta entrega.

-¿Y a mí qué?

Me miró de reojo, apretando los labios. Dejó caer la mano, incómodo ante mi falta de tacto.

Se quedó en silencio, observando alrededor. Su misterio terminó por impacientarme, más él, abrió la boca antes de que lo haga yo.

-Ganaste llorando, ¿no?—comentó, acercándose. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en los míos. –Creo que los profesionales de la edición anterior fueron muy sentimentales. Yo te habría cortado la cabeza ante el primer lloriqueo.

Reí ante su estrategia de hacerme enojar. ¿Me creía tan boba e infantil? Enderecé mi postura, le miré, directamente a sus ojos verdosos, y me acerqué, en puntitas de pie, a su oreja.

Susurré que podría matarlo allí mismo, utilizando solamente la hebilla que decoraba mi cabello, y que lo haría pasar por un accidente. Los presentes alrededor, nos vieron, curiosos. Él posicionó una de sus manos fuertes, grandes, en mi cintura, pegándome a su torso. Forcejee, pero su agarre era muy… poderoso.

-Me agradas, porque, eres de las mías—respondió, apartándose.

-¿Qué?

Pero no agregó más palabras, simplemente, me dio la espalda y se marchó por donde vino.

Menudo imbécil.

-.-

-¿Un último consejo?—la voz añinada, bajita, tímida del tributo masculino llamó mi atención.

-Corre como ciervo. Ya sabes—ese fue todo el consejo que le supe dar. El mocoso pelirrojo, pecoso, delgado y débil, afirmó con la cabeza.

Ambos se despidieron, él, junto a la chica de dieciocho años, adentrándose en el aerodeslizador. Blight, situado a mi lado, me dio un apretón en el hombro. Me sacudí su mano y retorne el camino, sólo para ingresar a la sala de control. Cada uno de los mentores tenía un cubículo propio, acondicionado con todos los lujos y caprichos capitolinos. Me recliné en el sillón de cuero negro, fijándome en la pantalla cristalina que tenía delante mis narices.

Me ofrecían una cobertura completa de los juegos. Diversas opciones para ver entrevistas, análisis, presentaciones, fichas de todos los tributos, y, por supuesto, la arena en sí.

Los tributos ya se hallaban de pie en sus placas metálicas. La cuenta regresiva se dibujó en el firmamento. Una voz femenina, robótica, marcaba el paso del tiempo.

Oí el sonido de unos pies ingresando al cubículo. Giré, sólo para encontrarme a Finnick Odair apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar vigilando a tus tributos?—inquirí, molesta.

-Ellos se las arreglarán bien. – apartó una silla a mi lado, sentándose, y añadió:-Son profesionales.

-Ajá.

No dijo nada más, y, ojos de nuevo concentrados en la pantalla, vi como la alarma sonaba, y todos saltaban de sus placas. Los más osados, se dirigían a la cornucopia. Allí murieron varios, y los profesionales, ya armados, lograban darle alcance a los que a toda prisa, huían de la sangrienta escena.

Busqué a mis tributos, y vi a la chica escondida tras la cornucopia. En cuclillas, temblorosa, una piedra en la mano que tal vez usaría como defensa. El chico del distrito uno, un crío larguirucho armado con un cuchillo, la sorprendió por detrás, enroscando su brazo en su garganta. Ella alzó las manos, en un vano intento de quitárselo. Clavó la afilada punta de la piedra en su antebrazo derecho, y éste la soltó, maldiciendo. Pavdra corrió, adentrándose en la maleza, pero no vio el bulto muerto. Se tropezó y cayó, boca abajo. El tributo del distrito uno la alcanzo, ambos forcejearon. Sonrió de forma perversa al ver como ella, tras el jaleo, quedaba con un agujero en su pecho, revelando su sostén. Pavdra perdió la piedra y no pudo defenderse. Él la apuñaló reiteradas veces, en el cuello, el corazón y el estómago, hasta que Pavdra murió. El cañon sonó.

La desesperación invadió mi cuerpo. Rompí unos adornos de cristal a mi alcance. Finnick se paró, agarrandome por la cintura, tratando de contenerme. Yo estaba decidida a salir de ahí a como dé lugar, en búsqueda de Seneca Crane, con el único fin de matarlo. Lo expresé, en voz alta. Gritando, rabiosa.

-Cálmate, Johanna. El niño aún está vivo.- me recordó Finnick, en su voz gruesa y seductora, teñida de la más absoluta calma.

Me tranquilicé, lentamente, y él me soltó.

-Vete—le dije, acomodando mi cabello. –Quiero estar a solas.

Él arrastró los pies, saliendo del cuarto. Desconcertada, caí de rodillas al suelo. ¿Qué haría para mantener con vida al tributo? ¿Y si moría? ¿Con qué cara miraría a sus padres? La chica murió, nada podía hacer ya. ¿Y si el pequeño muriese también?

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura. Encerrada, obteniendo pocas noticias de Rick. Viendo la copa de agua que un avox dejó en la mesilla. Hastiada, salí del cubículo.

Presioné el botón del ascensor, y entré. Las puertas, a punto de cerrarse, fueron detenidas por unas manos grandes. Era Finnick Odair otra vez. ¿Es que acaso me lo cruzaría en todos lados? ¿Qué, acaso no existían otros mentores?

Él presionó el botón de su piso, el cuatro, silbando en voz baja. Echaba miraditas de costado. Seguramente no sabía que decir, y las puertas se abrieron en su piso. Revelando a una chica en el suelo, meciéndose. Finnick salió alarmado del ascensor, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. La chica tenía la mirada perdida. La consolaba, murmurándole. Las puertas metálicas se cerraron, dejándome desconcertada ante la dramática escena.

No fue, sino hasta más tarde, mientras repasaba los vídeos de la matanza, que logré conectar las neuronas y entender que esa era la afamada Annie Cresta. La chica que enloqueció al ganar los Juegos.

No sabía si sentir pena o qué. Ganar, para vivir traumada. Mejor hubiese muerto. Pero Finnick… la quería. O al menos se preocupaba por ella. Recordé que eran pareja o algo así. Al menos eso decían los rumores.

Vaya, Finnick Odair, el gran galán del capitolio, enamorado de una inestable mental. Ahora sentía pena por los dos. Pobres jóvenes del distrito cuatro. Al menos, Blight, mi compañero, era medianamente cuerdo.

-.-

Dos días después, todos los mentores fuimos citados al piso inferior del edificio. Al descender, nos recibieron los altos mandos del capitolio, a excepción del presidente Snow. Pregunté porque no asistió, y su secretario personal titubeó una excusa. Que no se hallaba bien de salud. Mentiras. De seguro le estarían practicando un lavaje de estómago. Para quitarle todo el veneno en su torrente sanguíneo.

Me uní a la larga mesa, sentándome entre los dos borrachos, Haymitch Abernathy y el tipo del once. Intercambiamos chistes obscenos, bebida, y, bien entrada la madrugada, cantaba en voz alta. Borracha, como una cuba. El alcohol me mareaba, y subí a la azotea, a tomar aire fresco.

Allí, apoyado en la barandilla de lucecitas titilantes, vi a Finnick mirando hacia abajo. A las calles del capitolio. Me acerqué, viendo lo mismo que él: a los ciudadanos festejando. Festejando la muerte de veinticuatro críos inocentes. Pensé en vomitarles encima, pero tuve una mejor idea. No vomitar, desde ya. El rubio, clavó sus ojos en mi persona.

-¿Qué miras, rubio surfista?—mi voz sonaba enredada.

Él se rió, divertido.

-Lo ebria que estás. Entonces era verdad que las tipas del distrito siete son bebedoras seriales.

-Ah, claro… lo… olvidaba. Me acompaña el galán del capitolio. Habla la voz de la experiencia—una enorme sonrisa se extendió en mi cara, y él desvió la vista, avergonzado.

¿Qué, acaso no le gustaba que le diga galán? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

-No tienes ni idea. No sabes nada—masculló, molesto.

Apretó las manos en la barandilla. No podía saltar, ya que un campo de fuerza lo impedía. Eso fue lo que creí, porque ese gesto… sus manos apretadas tan fuerte. ¿se suicidaría ante mis narices?

-Hay un campo de fuerza. Por si te piensas matar—señale, con un gesto de la mano.

Él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Quitó las manos de la barandilla, alejándose tres pasos.

-No. Hay cosas mejores que hacer, Mason.

Iba a preguntar qué otras cosas mejores, pero él me acorraló contra la pared más cercana, sonriendo maliciosamente. Mis manos volaron a su fuerte pecho, en una tentativa de alejarlo, pero, juguetonamente, acercó su rostro y sus labios, rozaron los míos. ¿A que jugaba? Ni siquiera me atraía pero, embotada por el alcohol, le mordí los labios. Él, asustado, retrocedió, llevándose un dedo a los labios que comenzaban a sangrar.

-¿No era eso lo querías?—inquirí, intrigada.

-Creo… que lo has malentendido.

Esa sería una de las tantas excusas. Más adelante, al pasar los años, acudiría a su "Creo que lo has malentendido" muchas veces más.

-.-

Rick murió al día siguiente. Desnutrido, muerte de sed, de hambre, falto de vivir, trastabilló en sus propios pies y cayó, de bruces al suelo. Los profesionales, que iban dando caza cerca, le agarraron. Su muerte fue brutal. El pequeño Rick no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Soltó débiles estertores. Esa vez, no rompí nada. Solo hice una promesa en voz baja. El capitolio lo pagaría un día. Recibiría su castigo. No podría hacer eso por siempre.

Los altos mando de arriba decidieron que me sacarían de la partida. Al menos, hasta finalizar los juegos. Así que llamaron a uno de esos médicos de la cabeza, que me diagnosticó "Estrés postraumático". Insulté al viejo doctor, tratándole de mentiroso, estafador, y a la fuerza, me dieron tres pastillas.

Al despertar, estaba en mi cama. En mi piso del distrito siete. Blight, sentado a mis pies, mecía la cabeza. La imagen de Annie Cresta acudió a mi mente.

-No estoy loca. Es una excusa del Capitolio para no soportarme—dije, acomodándome en el respaldo de la cama. A patadas, me libré de las sábanas. Solo vestía mis prendas íntimas, y el hombre, sonrojado, giró la cabeza. Ahora miraba a la puerta.

-De todas maneras, el capitolio quiere que estés encerrada. Procura no salir y estarás a salvo—me aconsejó,  
levantandose y cerrando la puerta, salió.

Miré el techo. Preguntándome que haría para matar el tiempo. Tres días restarían, o más, si los vigilantes lo considerasen necesario. Yo solo anhelaba regresar a casa, alejándome de toda esa mierda asesina. Caminar por los bosques, respirando el aroma a verdor, acariciando la corteza de los árboles. Usar un mameluco de jean, desgastado, que me quedase dos tallas enorme. Los pies descalzos, embarrándose de tierra. Sentarme a la mesa, en mi aldea de los vencedores, junto a mi madre, tan enorme ella, con la piel curtida por el sol, tan cálida y sonriente. Mis hermanos menores, engreídos varones que no cesarían de pedirme dinero. Sólo ellos conocían mi lado más humano. Más civilizado.

El gobierno, por su parte, me convertía en una bestia.

No iba esconderme en la cama el resto de la jornada, así que salí de la lujosa habitación, pidiendo a gritos alcohol y comida abundante. Los avox acudieron, deprisa, y me emborraché hasta caer en el suelo, en mi propio vómito. Dolía menos la pena. Sola, joven, aterrada, pero más furiosa que miedosa. Sino calmaba a la fiera, ella arruinaría todo lo que más apreciaba.

-.-

El último día de los Juegos, solicitaron mi presencia en la mansión del Presidente Snow. Talia, mi estilista, apareció en mi piso a primera hora del día, junto a su escuadrón de estilistas: maquilladores, peluqueros, cosmetólogos, dermatólogos, odontólogos, toda la parafernalia irrumpió en mi habitación. Cabreada, escupí mi catálogo de insultos, propiné puñetazos a varios, que, al final, lograron reducirme y lograr su cometido.

Al caer la tarde, salí del edificio, ataviada en mis mejores pintas. Pero nadie podía maquillar la feroz expresión de mi rostro. Me condujeron a la enorme mansión, de la que entraba y salía una gigantesca marea de gente. Unos tomaron fotos, otros, depositaron besos en mi mejilla. Una sonrisa nerviosa bailaba en mi cara. Soporté todo, con tal de no agredirlos. Porque lo iba hacer.

En el salón principal, lujoso, ostentoso, exageradamente decorado, los mentores más distinguidos se hallaban. Por supuesto que los adictos del seis, y los borrachos de los últimos distritos se ausentaron, porque nadie quería que les echasen a perder la fiestas, mucho menos Coronalius Snow.

Divisé a Finnick, en medio de un grupo de mujeres y hombres. Copa en mano, sonreía, desenvolviendo sus encantos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y él se abrió paso entre el gentío, acercándose.

-Johanna, debes acompañarme—anunció, algo nervioso.

-¿Adónde?—quise saber.

-Solo… sólo sígueme.

Nos metimos en un estrecho pasillo, que desembocaba en una escalera al subsuelo. Le seguí, desconfiada, y empujó una pesada puerta. Dentro, el presidente Snow nos esperaba.

-.-

Subí las escaleras, tropezando en cada escalón. Una tira del vestido resbalaba de mi brazo derecho, y la falda se rajaba al costado del muslo. Nadie me prestó atención. Nadie me ayudó. Nadie notó la consternación en mi rostro. Nadie tomó nota de mis pintas, del maquillaje corrido, del temblor de mi cuerpo. Salí al jardín exterior, encontrándome perdida. ¿Adónde iría? Él era el puto presidente. No tenía escapatoria.

Me sentía indefensa, por primera vez en mi vida.

-Johanna—oí la voz de Finnick, gruesa, a mis espaldas. Giré y corrí, abrazándole.

Solicitó un auto, y en cuestión de segundos, regresamos al apartamento. Salimos del ascensor, en mi piso, y siempre consolándome, me guió a mi habitación.

Caí de espaldas a la cama. Silenciosas lágrimas manchaban mis mejillas, y él, alto, rubio, con el semblante triste en su rostro atractivo, vislumbraba a la patética Johanna. Vulnerable.

Una hora después, me senté en la cama. Él, que estaba sentado en el suelo contra la pared, se puso de pie y se acercó a mi lado.

-Perdóname. No tenía otra opción. Él me obligó…-habló, cabizbajo. Le interrumpí.

-Cállate. ¿Te quedarías ahí, cual escolta, viendo como me violaba?

-Yo no…- continuó, dubitativo.

Sus excusas me cansaban. Así que le propiné un puñetazo en su bonita nariz.

Su nariz sangró. Él salió de la habitación, sólo para regresar unos minutos después, con una compresa en la cara. No me iba a disculpar. Se lo merecía.

-Lo siento—murmuró, acariciando mi hombro.

El contacto me gustó. Limpie de un manotazo las lágrimas, y toqué su pierna. Él no se movió. Eso significaba que me otorgaba permiso. Y lo hice.

-.-  
Finnick ofreció lo único que tenía... Que sabía...que conocía... Su cuerpo. Una ofrenda a mi consuelo.  
Posteriormente, sobre él me hallaba, desnuda, sintiéndole en mi interior, mientras me movía con fuerza. Entre tanto, él no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz.  
Un hilillo de sangre corría por sus labios, goteando en su mentón. Le miré, fijamente, presa de ese extraño éxtasis de placer y dolor. Mis dedos se hundieron en sus anchos hombros, y en ese estado de trance, alcancé el clímax. Finnick tardó un poco más. Cohibido, incómodo. Sus manos, laxas a los costados de mis cuerpo. Sólo reaccionaron cerca del final, subiendo y bajando por mi cintura, apretando mis muslos. Al terminar, tomándome de la cintura, me quitó de encima y comenzó a vestirse.

Lo examiné en silencio, desnuda. No me gustaba cubrirme después del sexo. No tenía ese complejo de moralidad. Parecía avergonzado, como si aquello que hicimos, fuese un pecado. ¿Se preocupaba por Annie? ¿Por serle infiel? Poco me importaba ella. Tras el relaje del sexo, la realidad cayó sobre mi cabeza como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué hará Snow?—pregunté, en voz alta, cortando el silencio.

-Nada bueno—contesto, abrochándose los últimos botones de su camisa.

Y salió, sin despedirse, apresurado.

-.-

Dicen que fue un asesinato. Que Adrian Dar, el retrasado del pueblo, masacró a mi familia. Esas fueron las noticias que recibí al salir del tren. Un agente de la paz lo dijo así, como quién comenta el clima. Un tono despreocupado, frío.

Parpadee, lo empujé del camino y salí de la estación. Los habitantes del distrito siete me observaban, apenados. Les grité que no necesitaba de su compasión. Que se metan en sus asuntos.

Corrí. Corrí más rápido incluso que en la arena, y halle la puerta abierta. Seis personas, de traje blanco, analizaban lo que ellos denominaban "la escena del crimen". Un reguero de sangre se extendía en el piso de madera. En las escaleras, la figura de un humano dibujada. Uno de mis hermanos, en su fallida huída, me enteraría dos horas más tarde.

Los enterré un viernes por la tarde. Sola, porque no tenía parientes cercanos, ante tres ataúdes. Ya no salían lágrimas de mis cuencas. Estaba seca. En cualquier momento, me desplomaría.

Tuve que presenciar el ahorcamiento del supuesto asesino. Una persona con dos dedos de frente sabría que no fue él, pero nadie rechistó. No dije nada. No podía hablar. Me había sumergido en un océano de silencio. Vivía en modo automático.

Era mi culpa, por supuesto. Porque esa noche, en la mansión del presidente Snow, me negué en rotundo acostarme con él. El hombre, vestido de negro, quiso forzarme. Pero se rindió. Prometió que eso no se quedaría así. todo eso pasó ante la presencia de Finnick, de pie, cual soldadito de plomo, falto de emoción a excepción de la furia que chispeaba en sus ojos verdes, en sus manos hechas un puño a los costados de su cuerpo.

El presidente le amenazó que él también pagaría las consecuencias. Que trabajaría el doble. No entendí a que se refería. Pocos meses después, Finnick llegó a mi distrito.

Sentados frente a frente, en una sala vacía de mi aldea, confesó aquello que le oprimía el corazón.

"Soy una marioneta del capitolio. Snow… él me dio a elegir apenas salí de la arena. Y la respuesta era sí o sí. Acepté, claro. Todo lo hice por mantener a mi familia a salvo. Con Annie no pudo hacerlo. Así que pague el precio por los dos. Lamento lo que sucedió".

Nos abrazamos. Y esa noche, dos víctimas de los juegos del hambre, tuvimos sexo. Sería exagerado decir "hicimos el amor"; porque claramente él no me quería. No de la misma manera que yo, poco a poco, comenzaba a quererle.

Conviví con las dos caras de Finnick: la del enigmático seductor, y la del romántico atormentado. Los amé a los dos por igual, manteniéndome a la espera de esos momentos a solas, lejos de las miradas ajenas, de la presencia de Annie. Era un sexo furioso, confuso, que servía para olvidarnos de toda la mierda que vivíamos a diario. Sólo nosotros podíamos comprender lo que se sentía ser un vencedor de los juegos. Era nuestro consuelo. Otros, lo encontraron en las drogas y el alcohol. Muy pocos pudieron rehacer una vida normal.

Porque el Capitolio dejaba secuelas, y a nadie le importaba. Ellos disfrutaban ver en TV como los críos, desamparados, echados a su suerte, se mataban entre sí sólo para alcanzar la gloria de saberse ricos. De que ya no sufrirían, de que no vivirían de las migajas.

Desde el primer día supe que me uniría a la rebelión. Fue Plutarch el que nos contactó. Nadie sospechaba de Finnick y yo. Para ellos, sólo éramos dos vencedores muy compinches, que en sus visitas al capitolio, y en alguna que otra escapada, se refugiaban en una habitación y tenían relaciones carnales. Hacíamos las dos cosas: follar y planificar los movimientos de la rebelión.

Sabíamos que se llevaría a cabo en el vasallaje. Y los enamorados del distrito doce fueron la excusa perfecta. La imagen que la rebelión necesitaba. Nadie nos haría caso a nosotros, dos vencedores que podrían considerarse, corruptos. Finnick era un prostituto y yo una perdida. Ellos dos, adolescentes, vírgenes, tanto de alma y cuerpo, valientes y enamorados, eran la perfección. Nos acercamos, a nuestro modo, descarado, desfachatado. Y lo logramos.

Aunque tuve que sacrificarme. La chica debía salir con vida de la arena, y así fue.

Lo que me sucedió después, fue nada en comparación a la muerte de mi familia. No podían lastimarme, no tenían a quien utilizar a mi contra. Pero usaron a Annie, e indirectamente, a Finnick.

Cuando lograron rescatarme, sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Que ya no tendríamos encuentros con Finnick. Él, ansioso, ingresó a mi habitación en el distrito trece. A mí me lo dijo primero que a nadie más: se casaría con Annie.

Fingí que me alegraba. Por él… por los dos. Me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, e inevitablemente, rememoré las veces que estuvimos así, más intímos… momentos que ya no… no se repetirían. Decidí que, dado nos alejaríamos, podría amarlo una vez más. Me levanté de la cama y le puse el pestillo a la puerta.

Deshaciéndome de la horrible bata gris, quedando, desnuda ante sus ojos. Sabía que estaba más flaca, perdí peso, que descubriría varias cicatrices en mi cuerpo. Pero él me conocía. Nos acostumbrábamos, uno al otro.

-¿Una última vez?—pregunté, tímida.

Mira, que mal de la cabeza, que hasta me puse tímida.

No respondió. Esa era, la clásica respuestas sin palabras. Tal vez creía que si respondía, arruinaría su relación con Annie. Pero nunca lo hizo. Ella no sabía de esto. Y, si algún día se enterase, sé que no me odiaría, porque Annie era consciente de que Finnick sólo la amaba a ella. Me subi a sus piernas, colocando una al lado de su torso. Una posición favorita... al menos para mí. Él solía bromear que esa era mi pose favorita porque me gustaba llevar las riendas del asunto. Crucé  
mis brazos en su espalda. Lo besé en los labios. Lo que más me encantaba de la intimidad, más que sentir su miembro en mi interior, era el sabor de sus labios. Mis labios pegados a los suyos, que lentamente, cedían. Ojalá me besase con el mismo amor que yo le profesaba.

En medio de la intimidad, nos interrumpieron. Desnuda, abrí la puerta. Gale Hawthorne nos miró sin inmutarse. Me agradaba ese chico, sabía no meter las narices en asuntos ajenos. Buscaba a Finnick. El chico del distrito cuatro se vistió rápidamente.

Unos días después, Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta se unieron en matrimonio. Verlos parados en el altar, tomándose de las manos, ensimismados en sí mismos, me rompió el corazón. Una lágrima solitaria escapo de mis ojos. La hermana de Katniss Everdeen estrechó mi mano.

Luego, los encargados de cocina entraron con la enorme torta de bodas decorada por Peeta Mellark. Me alegró saber que el chico podía distraerse en sus viejos hábitos. Por lo que pasamos en el capitolio, Peeta terminó con la misma situación mental de Annie Cresta. Ojala la chica en llamas fuese un bálsamo para él.  
No quería arruinarle la velada. Finnick no sé lo merecía. Yo, ante sus ojos, era su más fiel amiga. Parpadee, secando las lágrimas con las yemas de mi mano. Le sugerí a la Everdeen que bailase... para que el presidente Snow, viese que podía divertirse a pesar de toda la mierda. Asi lo hizo.

Finnick murió durante la toma del Capitolio. Devorado por mutos. Yo fui quien tuvo que comunicarle la noticia a Annie Cresta. En ese instante comprendí que jamás podría odiarla. Que nunca lo hice. Ella se desmoronó en mis brazos. Ambas lo habíamos perdido.

Prim Everdeen también murió. Aquella niña inocente, con un alma enorme y generosa, pereció durante los bombardeos. Katniss Everdeen enloqueció. Y mató a Coin. Se lo merecía… esa vieja nos usó a todos.

Previamente al asesinato de Coin y Snow,a todos se nos presentó la oportunidad de votar por unos nuevos juegos. Solo que participarían los niños del capitolio. Yo vote por el sí.

"Y la respuesta era sí o sí", tal como aquella tarde confesó Odair. Annie votó por el no, porque según ella, Finnick hubiese hecho lo mismo. Me enfurecí. Le recordé como Finnick murió. Pero la loca tenía razón, Finnick, tan sentimental como era, votaría por el no.

Y el nuevo mundo renació, y con él, el fruto de Finnick y Annie. El guapetón del cuatro, como solía bromearle, me dejo asentado en una carta que la cuidase.

"Pase lo que pase, mantente a su lado. Ella te necesita. Johanna, ella te tiene un gran aprecio. Claro que lo ignoras, pero le conté de ti. De lo gran amiga que eres. No tiene a nadie más. Tú eres más fuerte que nadie en este mundo. Sé que lo harás. Cuídala, y por favor, cuídate. Recuerda que, vaya donde vaya, siempre estaré esperando por ti. Porque eres una persona importante en mi corazón. Tú y Annie son lo más importante en mi vida".

Ese fue un fragmento de la carta. Lo demás, eran bromas que sólo él y yo entendíamos. Y que no vale la pena comentar.

Cuidé de los dos. De Annie y el pequeño Nathan. Tan parecido a Finnick que dolía. A veces, contemplando la marea, con el niño en brazos, me permitía pensar que cargaba a nuestro hijo.

Pero no era mío. Pero lo quise como si lo fuese. Porque Annie nunca se curó del todo. Porque a veces, debía internarse. Y el chiquillo quedaba a mi cargo. Creció bajo mi influencia… era la copia exacta de Finnick, pero con una desfachatez increíble, como yo.

Le cuide todo lo que pude hasta que fue lo suficientemente responsable de sí mismo. Y pudo marchar, a la gran ciudad, en busca de sus sueños. Sentí como si perdiese una parte de mí… pero debía dejarlo volar.

Tengo su foto en mesita de noche, junto a la de su padre. Ambos murieron. No hablaré de la muerte de Nathan, porque partió siendo joven, con tanto por vivir. Porque a la vida no le bastó quitarme a Finnick… también debía llevárselo a él.

Una vez más... debí armarme de valor. Por Annie, claro, y por mí.

Ah, sé que estoy vieja, ya decrépita, pero mantendré mi promesa hasta la muerte… que no tardará en llegar.


End file.
